My New Life
by ThatChickThereCharron
Summary: ok ppl this is a twilight fanfic and there will be BxE but later on. Alright, I'm done with this story. It most definately will not be added to again...sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**a/u: i do notown twilight, Stephenne Meyer does NOT me!!**

* * *

**Summary**

Bella's POV

(Bella age 4)

My parents and I were eating supper when I heard a knock on the front door. Charlie, my father, got up to answer the door, my step mother, Veronica, at his heels. He walked around the corner, but not before telling me to finish my broccoli. Oh how I hated the vile food but, wait I'm getting off track here, hold on. Okay so as I said they disappeared around the corner and I heard the mumbling of my father talking to whoever it was. And then I heard the thudding of footsteps on our hardwood floors. Soon later I saw my father and Veronica coming around the corner, followed by the two most gorgeous people I have ever seen. They had deathly pale skin and burgundy eyes, any normal four year old would probably be freaked out or something but I'm not normal and I've always known it. I could see the obvious discomfort coming from my father and Veronica. See when my dad's uncomfortable, he sweats, a lot. So on with the descriptions, the girl had fiery red hair and wild cat like eyes, the boy had chin length straight glossy black hair, and they were tall and looked as if they could be models. The models asked me what my name was and I was about to answer when Veronica said Bella. I was very mad, did she think I couldn't talk, of course not, I've had plenty conversations with her you think she ought to know. The two models smiled at me, showing a set of perfect white teeth, perfectly straight and everything. Gosh I thought, how perfect could they be, I mean even their voices were musical and melodious. And of course I thought why couldn't I be that perfect? The two models looked at Veronica and gave her an irritated look, but when they turned back to me they gave me a pleasant smile, once again showing there pearly whites. Then the girl model introduced herself to me, she said her name is Victoria. Victoria then introduced the boy model to me, and said his name was James. But as Victoria was talking I noticed that both of their eyes were slowly turning a deep black. Then before I knew it James picked me up and was holding me as Victoria attacked Veronica, I started screaming and 

kicking, trying to get to my father who was frozen in fear and shock, but James was very strong and I could barely move in his grasp. As soon as Victoria had successfully killed Veronica, I had given up my struggle and just waited for them to kill me, but instead James handed me to Victoria who cradled me as if I was an infant, while James attacked and killed my father. Both of them dead, I couldn't believe it, my father and step mother dead, just pale limp lifeless bodies left. I wanted to cry but was afraid if I did anything, that they would kill me too.

* * *

**kay, well this is more of a prolouge and plz plz plz REVIEW ppl tell me if i should continue it kay **

**luv,**

**Abby**


	2. Chap 2:So Ignorant!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me?...Own Twilight?...Nahhhh...Can't be true!!**

* * *

Continued Summary

Bella POV

(Age still four)

James held out his arms to Victoria, and Victoria handed me over to James. James then cradled me exactly as Victoria did and took off running. I admit I was afraid of what was going to

happen to me, my brain still hadn't came up with an explanation as to how Victoria and James could have killed my parents by just touching their lips to my parent's necks. I was also afraid

to know the truth; I mean what if they told me that if they told me, they would have to kill me, then what would I do? So all in all I was just afraid to talk to them. The whole time James was

running I had my eyes closed, but all of a sudden we came to a complete stop and I warily opened my eyes. I saw a very tastefully lavished room that was bigger than my whole house. The

room had a large, flat plasma screen TV. and a glossy black grand piano that stood out extravagantly against the white of the walls and carpet. James then carried me over to a very large,

and very white long leather couch. He sat me down and he and Victoria sat across from me on a white leather love seat. After a while of just sitting there and staring at each other, Victoria

finally broke the silence. "Bella?" she asked. I just looked at her and figured that eventually she would get the point and continue talking. Luckily she did and continued," Bella do you

understand what just happened?"

I looked at her anger flaring up inside of me and answered," Of course I do, you just killed my father and stepmother, do you think that I am dumb enough to not understand what just

happened?" but I didn't stop there, before either of them could answer I continued. "But, what I don't understand is how you could have killed my parents by just touching your lips to their

necks." I finished. They stared at me, and they 

looked as if they had just been slapped. James was the first to break the silence. He said, "Well Bella that is something that we will explain to you when we feel that you understand our rules."

That's when I exploded, " What do you mean 'rules', first you kill my parents, then you kidnap me, and then you expect me to listen to and obey some rules that you are going to give to me?

Are you two psychopaths or something? Well you would have to be if you expect me to listen to you!" Once again they looked as if they had been slapped. Which was followed by a very

awkward silence, in which we all just stared at each other? James and Victoria then excused themselves and went to a different room; I suppose to discuss something about me. When they

came back Victoria came over and sat down next to me. "Bella, we are going to tell you everything you want to know, alright?" she asked.

"What's the catch?" I responded.

James had a shocked look on his face but soon recovered, and said, "Bella, sweetheart, there is no catch."

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

James had a look of confusion on his face, but soon realization hit him and he knew what he had done wrong.

To be continued…

**Please ppl r&r **

**please i promise to love you in sickness and in health**

**oh and pm me if you have any ?'s**

**love,**

**Abby**


	3. Chap 3: What Time Skip

Im not S.M...

* * *

"Don't ever call me _Sweetheart_ again!" And I took off running, out the door and straight into Victoria.

18 Years Later…

(Age is now, and forever, 17)

As I walked the dark streets of the Big Apple I heard a strangled cry for help, and I just couldn't help the sneer that came to my face as I stalked to the darkened

alleyway. Coming upon the grizzly scene of a mugger repeatedly stabbing his victim, I called out "Well well well, what do we have here?" After that, I wasted no more

time and started to feed.

Once I was full I decided to walk back _home_ and take my time. The fact that I completely loathe Victoria and James is something that is apparently inconceivable to

them, they believe my rage and fury towards them is my way of "acting out". As a human I had no choice but to stay with them, I had no other family to go to; the

police would surely think I'm just another runaway. I had no one and nothing. So we became a make-shift family, and I grew up with a broken heart and a festering

hate towards my _parents_. The day I turned 17, had enough of my own money, and was out and about seemingly alone I did try to take off…that didn't end so well.

James apparently didn't believe that my intentions were the best so he followed me, and as I struggled to break free of his hold on me, he seemed to have lost his

patience and bit me. And a year later here I am, walking _home_, to the only _people_ that can ensure that I stay alive in this world.

I have a few tricks up my sleeve, and I intend to use them, unbeknownst to my _beloved parents_ I have a gift. In some ways it isn't a gift at all, more like a curse, to be

stuck knowing practically everything about everyone…I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy.

* * *

You know...I'm really not feeling this story anymore...sorry if there was anyone who liked it. This is most definately the last chapter to be added to this story.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
